Loalty
by Shaman-Qu33n
Summary: this might be over r rated. i dont know. its the same as Dubbed version: love is a matter of diffrence but using japenese names. please read. i love you if you do! (as a friend) . cant think of a summary. some swearing. (updated propley)
1. Prolouge

**Loyalty**

**Prologue: MUST READ FIRST o**

_**Note: I own nothing of shaman king **_

**3 years ago. Zeke was 13.**

**"so you wanna join the team then" Hao looked at the girl standing in front him. He looked at her blood stained shirt then to her blue ripped jeans. Then in her hand was a sword. A samurai sword with a purple flame flashing around it. She was breathing hard. Her face was scratched and bleeding. She got her free hand and wiped her bleeding lip. She looked down at the dry blood. "yeah you heard me. I wanna join the team." she answered back to Hao. He frowned for a while. Then looked at her again. "what qualities have you got?" he spoke. His darkish brownish flew in the wind as the breeze came. So did hers. His team stood behind with there arms crossed. Standing there like statues. "I have just showed you what I can do. Its surely good enough I believe" her blood stained shirt was ripped around the chest area. Not her underwear but only her shirt. You could see a bit of her bra. Hao alone could not help noticing that. He scanned her body. She had a lovely figure. Not a skinny one but not a fat one. Just the right size. "yes it was good" he turned around and looked at his team. He grabbed her wrist very tightly. " looks like we got a new team member." he threw her on the floor. She got her weak hands and lifted herself up. She was in pain. Loads of pain. Challenging Hao to a battle aint the best idea in the world. But it was worth it. She looked up and they were walking away. "come on catch up. We got places to go and your slowing us down." hao looked back. He saw she was in allsorts of pain. He wanted to help her get up but he didn't. she looked at him and got up slowly. She grabbed her sword and followed them into them woods.**

**well that was my prologue. You would learn more about the girl in the story. It would get saucy soon. Just keep reading. In this zeke is 13. Next chapter he's 17 and primrose is 16.i know its short and all. i have changed it all. please dont flame me because your the one thats gonna be in flames. isnt that write hao?**

**hao: flame in his hand **

**me: fine then. how do you update stories?**


	2. KiNgS bRoThEr

**Chapter 1: kings brother.**

_**Note: I own nothing of shaman king. Only my own characters. If I did I would have be drinking loads of soda and would be going out with (hao) J . **_

" how long has it been? 1000, 500 years? WHY DO I KEEP LOSING THE SHAMAN FIGHT? HOW DID MY GOOD FOR NOTHING LAZY SLACKER OF A TWIN BECOME KING. WHERE DID I GO WRONG!?!?!" hao banged his perfect fist against the growing maple tree next to him. It has been two or three years and nothing has changed in the way he his. He still has the long hair. Same length. The same face but has grown taller and a muscle kind of body. He was still handsome. Like always. His team stood behind him. He was angry. No one dared to anger him even more. No one walked up to him to calm him down. Everyone knew hao was a evil guy. Sometimes he liked to be left alone by himself and let the pain go away gradually. But primrose ( the girl in prologue) walked up to him slowly. None of team members tried to stop her. Everyone knew even her that he was in a angry mood and it was best to stay away. "WHY?" hao shouted again. Primrose stopped for a second. "just leave him." said Opacho." you can but I wont." the black haired member tip toed up to the leader. "move out. Let Primrose do what she wants to do. Its not our problem" said Kanna . "your damn right" primrose answered. The panel looked at her in a if-you-die-because-you-care-about-hao-well-shame-on-you way and walked into the horizon of the setting sun. so it was only hao and primrose left alone on there own. Primrose walked up closer to hao. A tiny tear drop fell from his closed dark eyes. Primrose couldn't bear to see him like this. No way. "hao" primrose whispered near his ear. The soft breeze of her breath made hao shiver down the spine. "leave me alone" he murmured. "No hao I wont leave you and ruin your life... again" Primrose put her lovely hand on hao broad shoulder. He slapped it off. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE TT" hao shouted and pushed Primrose away . But primrose just stood there. Not scared of ruthless ways no more. Maybe she was still scared of him a bit. "don't worry im here now " she got his head and pushed it against her shoulder. He let the water flow on her shirt. A warm feeling entered his body. A feeling like never felt before. A feeling of warmth, comfort, a feeling of friendship. "don't worry im here now." she repeated. He looked at her once again. Her eyes they looked beautiful in the sunset. He got up from her shoulder and turned around. His long hair blew in the soft wind. It swished Primroses clear face. Her black hair with dark blue streaks and highlights flew behind her like haos . He was about to walk away when primrose said something that he had never heard before. "I will be there for you. Remember that. When ever you need me im there. hao. don't listen to what no one says. I will stick by you. Im your friend. Im the one who cares about you like a child." primrose blushed. "hmpf. I don't need you. I don't need the team neither. You are just a puppet compared to me. A follower. And im not a damn child. I don't need you to stick beside me. And your not my friend. You what pimple face..." hao turned and looked at primrose, who was almost teary eyed., "your pointless to me. Worthless to me. And maybe you should try wearing skirts sometime. Jeans make you look like a boy. Well thanks for the enlightenment and catch you later pimple face" hao turned around and laughed while walking away into the incoming moon with his hair following behind him. Primrose fell to the ground on her knees. Tear followed by another tear flowed down her pale brownish cheek. Tears of crystal fell from her chin to the floor. It made 2 small puddles on the ground beneath her. "HAO!!!!!! I HAVENT GOT PIPMLES!!" primrose shouted out to him loudly. hao turned around and laughed without opening his mouth. He looked handsome. To handsome to be real. "you always have been the joker of the group. Maybe its time to take stuff seriously." hao replied. "nah. Serious stuff is boring. You know what? You should try taking anger management and some depression pills. It might once in while..." primrose trailed off by hao walking away laughing. Primrose got up with a sword in her hand and her guardian ghost, Devlin. A.k.a: dry line., floating above her. She wasn't gonna let zeke get away with what he said to Primrose. "primrose.. Lets kill him" Devlin whispered. But Primrose wasn't listening. "DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME HAO WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!!! K I WAS THE ONE WHO DEFEATED LEN IN A FAIR MATCH. ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS TO DEFEAT YOUR TWIN AND HIS SEXY SPRIRT. YOU KNOW THE ONE CALLED AMIDAMARU.YEAH THAT ONE. YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT. DON'T CALL ME PIONTLESS AND WORTHLESS BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE THAT IS!!!!!!!!!" primrose shouted to hao. Hao turned around and looked at Primrose. He was hurt by her words. Her words hurt him more than a Kane being wiped on his back. He looked like he was gonna cry... again. "see" primrose rose up walked towards him. Hao looked at her. Only for a second before walking in the distance. But primrose went after him. "now you know how much your words hurt me." primrose breathed. "didn't know. Next time I will be more careful with my words around you." Hao looked at her in a midway face. "you are such a loon" primrose ran up to him even closer. Hao looked at her confused way. _don't look at me. don't look at me. Oh shit he's looking at me!!! _primrose thought. Just then she remembered he could read her mind. She blushed. "don't do that" "do what. Look at you. Why cant I. You got a nice face. No point of wasting its beauty." Hao said in a natural voice. "you now perfectly well what. Reading my mind." primrose answered. Hao laughed. With his long beautiful hair flowing behind him and his bangs falling on his face he walked away. His cloak thing trailed behind him. Primrose watched the cloak thing trail behind him. All of a sudden a titanic flurry of wind came and swished haos cloak thing lifted up. Primrose saw a sight she has never seen. His beautiful clear, bare back. If his back was that nice, she wondered how sexy his chest could be. Then in a flash the cloak went down. The image of that filled her head. Tonight she was gonna sleep easy. Like a cherub (angel). The thought of Hao bare back. that's what could make her sleep. Hao.


End file.
